Little Goodbyes
by Tenshi no Yupiteru
Summary: Discontinued for an indefinite amount of time. This piece has been scraped. Who can't stand a fiance who stays out all night and sleeps with other girls? Bunny can't.
1. With Goodbyes, comes a New Adventure

AN: Hey people… I started this story a while ago and I want to know your guys opinions, k? please let me know what I can do to improve… but please tell me what you like, k? All the pairings are fixed… so I'm not gonna change them… sorry if you don't like the pairings, but THIS IS MY STORY! R&R, and please enjoy the story…. I worked hard on it!

Luv lotz

JupAngel 0:)

Ahh, Friday. Best day of the week for Bunny. She shoved her laptop, several books, cell phone, a couple of drawings, pencils and pens into her bag. She put the bag on her shoulder, grabbed her jacket and flew out of the door from TM Designs. She almost tripped down the stairs. She laughed softly to herself. She remembered her days of being a lazy, late-to-school, failing student. She always used to land on face. Thanks to Mina, Michelle, Amy, Raye and Trista, she a learned to become graceful and poised. Now, if only her brother could see her now! Bunny grinned and ran to the bus stop, got on and ran to "her" apartment. Actually, it was her fiancé, Darien, and her apartment-not that they slept in the same bed. She refused to-until they were married-but lately, she'd been having other thoughts. Pieces of the Silver Millennium were falling into place… and she wasn't quite sure exactly WHO her soul mate was any more. She swung the door open. _'Damn it. He hasn't been home in three days. I've had enough of his crap.'_ Bunny let out a lengthy growl. She pulled on a pair of black over-sized overalls, that were hanging around her hips, dark blue skintight tank top and tan hiking boots that poked out at the end of her overalls. She put a silver nose ring in her nose and a silver belly button ring in her belly button. She put silver hoops and all sorts of silver earrings in her ears-that were completely pierced. She outlined her eyes in black eyeliner and black mascara and coated her lips with a clear lip gloss. She pulled her overalls down, to reveal black biker shorts and a black gun holster. She loaded the gun and placed it back in it's holster. She grabbed a silver necklace with a silver locket attached to it and engraved with _'To Rena, from your "Hero".' _ She put in around her neck and walked into the kitchen. She had made up her mind, made a sandwich and dialed her "family". 

"Hey."

"Un-huh."

"Movin' outa here."

"Yep."

"Yep."

"K."

She pulled out one of her favorite CDs- SHeDaisy _The Whole SHeBANG_. 

(Ooooo, Ooooo) 

I'm gonna tell you something you don't wanna hear

You never listen when I talk

Maybe you'll listen when I walk

So I made my mind up and made a sandwich

And I didn't shed a tear/I gave you one last minute of my time

In this mess I left behind

When you come home tonight

And turn on the light

Don't you be surprised to find

Chorus 1:

My little goodbyes

Empty hangers by the closet door

Lipstick tube on the bathroom floor

My little goodbyes

Unpaid bills by the kitchen phone

I took the Beatles, left Billy Joel

Little goodbyes, little goodbyes

I'm sure you're sure I'll be back in just a hour or two

You'll tape a Hallmark to my door

They always said it better than you

And if you're wondering

When you're gonna hear from me

Well, take a real good look around boy

And it won't be hard to see

When you come home tonight

And turn on the light

Don't you be surprised to find

Chorus 2:

My little goodbyes

Took your favorite Dodgers hat

Left the litter, took the cat

My little goodbyes

Loaded up the TV in the back of the car

Have fun watching the VCR

Little goodbyes, oh baby, little goodbyes

So, cry to your mama

And your sympathetic friends and tell 'em

And tell them how he story ends

Chorus 3:

My little goodbyes

Took the hourglass, left the sand

Now you got time on your hands

My little goodbyes

Took the statue from Japan

Funny little Buddha man

My little goodbyes

Change my voice on the machine

Or there'll be little good byes with every ring

My little goodbyes

Left the picture and took the frame

I've got the umbrella, here comes the rain

Yeah, yeah, yeah

Little goodbyes

Rain, yeah, yeah, yeah

Rain, yeah, yeah, yeah

Little goodbyes

Bunny hummed along with the song and heard a knock on the door. She swung the door open, and there her stood her "family". Amy was dressed in a blue pleated skirt, black Mary Jane shoes, white lab coat, dark blue sweater, one shoulder back pack on her shoulder and glasses framed her eyes. Raye stood next to her, wearing a red spaghetti strap shirt, black yoga pants and black flip flops. Lita was dressed in dark blue flares, blue clogs, green sleeveless crowl neck shirt. Mina was dressed n a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to one inch above her wrists, a yellow sweater, tan dress pants and brown sandals. Michelle was dress in white dress pants, white sandals, aqua tank top and see through blue shirt on top. Amara was dressed in blue Adidas track pants with the ends unzipped to her ankles, tennis shoes and yellow tank top. Trista was dressed in a red dress shirt, black dress pants and black ankle boots. Kakyu wore a white dress shirt, red skirt and black Mary Jane shoes, holding hands with Taiki, who was dressed in a blue dress shirt, brown dress pants and brown dress shoes. Yaten (female) was dressed in white baggy pants, a male green tank top and white thong sandals. Seiya was wearing a black mini skirt, black knee-high leather boots and blue halter. Rini and Hotaru ran in and hugged Bunny's legs. Hotaru wore black leggings under a purple skirt, black leather boots, purple long sleeved t-shirt and black bandana around her neck. Rini wore black overalls like her mother, black sandals, pink t-shirt on top of a white long sleeve t-shirt. Bunny ushered everyone in. Everyone began packing Bunny's stuff. 

An hour and half later

There were several lipstick tubes on the bathroom floor, empty hangers in the closet, VCR with no TV connected to it, refrigerator was just about empty, thing were broken and a mess. That was the Darien was going to find it.

Raye's Temple

"So, Kitten, why did you want us all here?" Amara questioned.

Bunny smirked, "No one clearly remembers the Silver Millennium. Puu, would you clear this up for us?"

Trista gave her a short nod, transformed into Sailor Pluto and shouted, "Father of Time, As your daughter, I request, For the princesses and prince to see the true Silver Millennium!"

Memories flooded through their minds. Coronus refused to show Princess Serenity who her soul mate was, except for Kakyu and Taiki-they had already found each other. Amy and Taiki became siblings again, Raye, Lita, Mina cried over their soul mates and brothers, Michelle cried over Mina's brother, her soul mate, Amara cried over Bunny's brother, who was her soul mate. In fact, the only ones who weren't crying, were Bunny, Trista, Kakyu and Taiki.

"No need to cry," Bunny said.

Everyone except Trista looked at her.

Bunny turned to Sailor Pluto. "Can we leave? I'd love to see my older bro again!"

Pluto gave her a short nod. "Gates of Time, send us to the future, where Princess Serenity was original born!"

When the girls landed, Bunny, Seiya, Rini and Hotaru were in Bunny's Hummer, Amara, Michelle, Trista and Mina were in Amara's Corvette, Amy, Kakyu and Taiki were in Taiki's Jeep and Lita and Mina were on Lita's motorcycle. Bunny and the girls walked up the to front door of a beach-side mansion. Bunny rang the door bell and due impatience, tapped her foot.

AN: Is anyone gonna guess who Bunny's older brother is? Has anyone guessed the pairing that is mention in this chapter (I mean names… it's sorta obvious)? I hope you like the story! 

Luvlotz ^.^ _v_

Jupiter Angel 0:)


	2. Introductions

AN: Hey Everybody! Here's Chapter 2! Enjoy! 

Thanx to:

****

Chibi-Relena: THANK YOU! becasteckangel@hotmail.com doesn't work because someone has screwed with it! Give me your email address and I'll email you! If that doesn't work, review again and I'll give you my new email address! 

****

LuNaRaNgEl288: THANK YOU! Well… have fun reading! I hope you like it!

Tell me what I can improve! (or need to change) Lemme know if you'd like me to add some of your ideas! (of course you get credit and a whole chapter dedicated to you)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 2: Introductions

"Why, Hello, Miss Bunny! Come in, come in. Master Quatre will be informed you are here."

Bunny nodded. Michelle and Mina heard "Quatre" and wondered if he was the same person they were thinking of.

A blur ran into the room and hugged the life out of Bunny. Her face slowly turned white. Hotaru grinned, but the girls all knew they didn't remember, and would have to remember on their own. 

Quatre, Trowa and Wufei walked in. 

Quatre looked at Duo and shook his head. "Duo, I think Bunny needs air."

Duo let go of Bunny. Bunny muttered, "Hello to you to, Duo."

"YOU'RE BACK!" Duo cried.

"Duh."

"You never change," a voice from the top of the stairs said in a monotone voice.

"Nor do you," Bunny said in the exact same voice.

"Amazing!" Duo cried. "The Perfect Soldiers speak!"

Bunny smacked him on the back of the head, then put him in headlock and gave him a noogie. "Shut up."

"Hey Quatre, Trowa, Heero and Waffles. Nice to see you guys. I'd like you to meet my friends and family. Amy Mizuno, Raye Hino, Lita Kino, Mina Aino, Michelle Kai'ou, Amara Ten'ou, Trista Meiou, Hotaru Tomoe, Seiya Kou, Yaten Kou, Taiki Kou, Kakyu Kou and my daughter, Rini. Girls, I'd like you to meet, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, my brother, Heero Yui, Duo Maxwell and Wufei "Waffles" Chang."

"Nice to meet you," "Hello," "Hi," "Hey," "HI!" "Pleasure to meet you," a couple of nods of the head and "Hey," came from the girls.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you," "Hey," "Weak onnas," "Hello," and "Hn," came from the guys.

Heero turned to his sister, "She's your daughter?"

Bunny nodded. 

"Father?"

"No soul mate, no father."

Rini hid behind Bunny's legs. "Say hi to your uncle, Sweetie."

Rini poked her head out, looked up at Heero and hugged his legs. "Hi Uncle Heero!"

Heero grunted and Rini ran back to the safety of her mothers' legs. Bunny smacked his arm and gave him his traditional glare.

"Hello Rini," He said. Rini ran back over to his legs and then wanted him to hold her. Bunny glared at him again. Heero picked her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck. 

"Quatre-kun, do you have rooms for the girls… and the guy?" She gave him the kicked puppy face. 

Quatre said, "Yes, I do. I take it you want to practice singing?"

Bunny nodded.

"Feel free to use the room, if you need it."

Bunny hugged him, "Can we do a group recording? Please?"

Quatre smiled, "Sure."

Bunny grabbed Heero's hand and dragged him up the stairs. Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Michelle, Amara, Trista, Hotaru, Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, Kakyu, Quatre, Duo, Trowa and Wufei followed behind them. Amy and Quatre went into the separate room with all the gadgets. Taiki played drums, Yaten got keyboards, Seiya got electric guitar, Lita took bass, Amara sat on the piano bench, Michelle pulled out her violin, Kakyu, Mina, Trista, Rini and Raye were background vocals, though Raye played acoustic guitar for special songs, Hotaru got her harmonica, Trowa played flute, Heero got steel guitar, Duo got electric guitar and Wufei got electric guitar.

Bunny started singing, "Perfect by nature, Icons of Self Indulgence, Just what we all need, More lies about a world that…"

Kakyu, Mina, Trista, Rini, Raye, Bunny: "Never was and never will be, Have you no shame don't you see me, You know you've got everybody fooled"

Bunny: "Look here she comes now, Bow down and stare in wonder, Oh how we love you, No flaws when you're pretending, But now I know she…"

Kakyu, Mina, Trista, Rini, Raye, Bunny: "Never was and never will be, You don't know how you've betrayed me, You know you've got everybody fooled

Bunny: "Without the mask where will you hide, Can't find yourself lost in your lie, I know the truth now, I know who you are, And I don't love you anymore"

Kakyu, Mina, Trista, Rini, Raye, Bunny: "Never was and never will be, You don't know how you've betrayed me, You know you've got everybody fooled"

Bunny: "It never was and never will be, You're not real and you can't see me, Somehow now you're everybody's fool."

Several hours later, the back of the CD read:

Everybody's Fool

Little Goodbyes

Building a Mystery

If it Don't Fit

Shit on the Radio

Haunted

The Shy One

Adia

18 Wheeler

Baby Girl

Hello

Numb

My Superman

Fumbling Towards Ecstasy

Respect

Turn Off the Light

Tourniquet

Rini and Hotaru yawned. Bunny looked at the two and then the clock. 9:45, it read. Bunny picked up her nine year old daughter and quietly left. Michelle picked up her "daughter" and carried her to her room. Soon, everyone headed back to their separate bedrooms and fell asleep. 


End file.
